


橫雛橫：妄想MC

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 橫山vs弟弟們已經是傳統藝了吧。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	橫雛橫：妄想MC

「什麼，你們都去過ヒナ家啊？」

演唱會上MC時間一字排開，橫山從最左邊探出身體，看著右半邊的一大群弟弟，就是不看村上。

「去過喔。」

「會喝到好喝的酒。」

「還會做菜。」

「還會幫我叫計程車。」

「什麼啊！所以你們都去過，還在那裡喝酒了嗎！」除了驚訝大家都去過外，語氣裡還飽含路人皆知的鬧彆扭。

「因為，約了你也不會來。」

村上支著麥克風，站得直挺挺望向橫山，下降的尾音帶著些許委屈，橫山被這句話刻意營造的效果噎得有些氣短。

「橫山くん，想去就自己約嘛。」

「為什麼是我約啊！」

「反正你不會來嘛。」村上又適時的插入一句。

「去成員家不是很、很那個嗎！而且是那個ヒナ的家。」

「裕ちん你不能老是這麼害羞。」

「我沒有！」

「那你現在約啊。」

「為什麼去ヒナ家是由我這邊提出啊！」

「因為你想去啊。」

「誰說我想……怎樣啦！！」

「快點約一下啦。」

「為什麼我要在台上約啊，搞得我好像很像去一樣。」

「「你是啊！」」「你不想來嗎？」

異口同聲裡夾著一句不一樣的聲音。

「我、我也沒說不想去啊……」

「那就是想去了？」

「……什麼啊！什麼啦！為什麼我要在台上說這個啊！」

橫山甩起周邊毛巾，在台上胡亂轉圈，被逼得不知如何是好。

「因為回後台你就會裝沒事了啊。」

「吼！……ヒナ你讓不讓我去你家啊！」

「不讓。」

「喂！！！」聲音跟著身體一起氣抖了。

「喂！！！！」不甘心的橫山又激動的向前了幾步。

「原來不想讓他去啊。」大倉落井下石的速度非常快。

「你們吵了半天，都沒問過當事人的意願。」

「什麼啊，這算什麼啊，我這是被排擠了嗎？」

「是的喔。」安田用扁扁的聲音說著奇怪的語法，將已經被捅刀的橫山蓋上垃圾蓋，推入海裡。

─ END ─


End file.
